Path of the Strongest
by FearlessOne
Summary: Fear, Gaur, and Pytha are three young saiyans that are forced to kill by Freiza.Find out what happens when they seek revenge. From what i've got sofar PLEASE REVIEW!!!
1. Regular DaysRegrouping

Path of the Strongest  
  
The story of three young saiyans who are called to save the universe from whomever may try to harm it. But only one shall rise above the rest.  
  
"Do not be afraid of what you do not understand, but you shall follow me and I may protect you from it or follow me and learn from it... Don't be scared... If you must be afraid...be afraid of us."  
  
Episode 1: Regular Days  
  
We were taught...to kill. We were taught to destroy planets and we weren't aloud to excede past a certain level or something horrible would happen to us. I believe that our master is scared of us. He's scared of what we might become. If we became more powerful than he. How do I know? Well, I have very good hearing you see and I could hear a pin drop a mile away if I tried well enough. He's already scared of me and my friends, we've become more powerful to quickly. He'd get rid of us if he could, but he's grown quite fond of us. Well, enough with me going on. I've told you the details now listen...  
  
"Fear Kelkala! You are wanted at the bridge!" The loud sound of the speaker sounded throughout her room. It was Crete, the doctor. The young saiyan got up sleepishly and pulled up a pair of dark blue spandex, her best saiyan armor (which was shoulder padded a goldish color as well as the stomach plate) and her training boots with the heal and toe slightly gold, she carefully placed her green scouter over her eye and ear then looked in the mirror. "I hope Freiza's happy about waking me up at 3 in the morning." She stared at the reflection of herself, the being's long black hair and bright green eyes were the most noticable. "Freiza's an ass." She kicked the door on her way out and made her way down the filled hallway. It always was full and the ship was never quiet, Freiza kept everyone busy. She saw Prince Vegeta before she reached her location, but he just seemed to snarl at her, she replied with a shove to the side. The bridge doors were guarded by two human soldiers. "I was told by the doc that Freiza wanted to talk to me move asside." She said annoyed, she didn't like humans so much, they were an inferior and weak breed. In fact, she didn't know of a single being that liked them except for other humans. The guards pulled their guns away from the doors and Fear walked through, she suddenly straitened and held up her hand to salute Freiza as he turned his chair around to face her. He had a slight grin on his face. "I am very pleased to hear that you and your team claimed a greatly rated planet on your own. Your team's next mission is to clear a planet called Cierados. It is a planet inhabited by strong forces. Do not dissapoint me. Here is the report." Freiza glanced at a guard whom handed the young saiyan her report of the planet. "Yes Freiza sir!" She saluted him once again and then walked out. As the doors softly shut behind her switching tail Freiza called his guards. "Keep an eye on that one." Freiza announced and the many surrounding him dissapeared from the room. Freiza's suspicious grin appeared once again as he admired the planets that were far off from his window...  
  
Episode 2: Regrouping  
  
As soon as she left the room, Fear was ordered to head to the regrouping quarters. It was a room where teamed saiyans were to meet before going on a mission. She sat annoyed onto the cold floor; her arms crossed, her eyes tightly closed, and her tail switched back and forth tensely as she waited for the rest of her group. Gaur Bon suddenly appeared through the door, closing the panel slowly then grinning at Fear. He was 17 somewhat about the age of herself which was 15. He looked much like Fear since they were related as cousins, he had spikey black hair, blue eyes, and he always wore a chestplate of darkened gold armor with a bit of lightened blue covering the spandex beneath it. Her other friend Pytha Mase was also part of the team. She was younger and more hyper than the serious Fear and the wise Gaur. She quickly stumbled from behind the door just as it was closed. She was the usual 12 year old and was annoying at times, yet she drove joy into Fear's steady heart they were the best of friends. She casually wore her short dark brown hair in a way that would sway along with her noticably dancing sort of walk, it would glow along with her bright hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light and with her white face. The dark blue armor with brown shoulder pads and chestplate covered the black spandex shown among her body. Fear and Gaur were among the highest class of warrior for they bestowed the white and gold armor. Pytha was among the second class (Lower than first class) dark blue and brown was hers. Anyways- Fear stood up and looked at her group. "Okay everyone, Freiza has just announced our next mission. He's sending us to a planet called Cierados, it's said to have a powerful force uppon it and it's one of the highest ranking planets out of the lot of em'." "Sounds like fun." Gaur smirked. "Yeah, he's treating us like warriors now. Let's don't dissapoint him!" Fear held her fist into the air as if to brave them up a bit. "I can't wait! This is my first real battle since the Padronians!" Pytha couldn't keep still, she closed his eyes and squealed in delite. "Calm it girl, save the energy for the planet and besides those Padronians were child's play." "Yeah! It was awesome to! Fear, you kicked their butts and Gaur's dashing with a sword! Slash! Slash!" She pretended to thrust a sword around the room until she poked Gaur with her finger and made him laugh. "Let us get going." Gaur sounded through the moment, they all agreed and headed to the pod loading docks. This is where the saiyan pods were launching at a timely location. It was a huge room and each wall was lined with pods with saiyan languaged names inscribed above the windows. They walked until they found their own near the door and they stepped inside, the pods were loaded with food and supplies for the few days that they would be on the planet. "Loading bay ready, docking process complete, pods ready for launch..." Calsem the ship programer announces into the saiyan's pods. Fear grew annoyed at the disturbance. "Just blast us off Calsem!" She roared at the alien then settled back in her seat. He frightenly set the pods loose and they shelled to Planet Cierados. It would be one or two days before they reached it so the best thing to do was to sleep and save their energy for when they needed it. A hibernation mode as some would say... 


	2. Trouble on Cierados and the Regretable P...

Episode 3: Danger on Cierados  
  
The days had finally passed by, seeming like years for the three young saiyans. ~Wake up Fear, you have arrived~ The computer softly whispered in her ear. Fear's eyes fluttered open, the sun's rays blinded her slightly and she looked to the side of her pod to see if the others were still there. Of course, they were. The capsule began to shake madly as flames surrounded the frame and the gravity caused the inside of it to feel heavy. One by one the pods reached the ground, making a humongous crater from where the tiny ships have landed. The saiyans emerged from the capsules, stretching from the less available room. Fear stared out into the desert among them, she could definatly see something coming. An hour went by as they waited for the beings to appear. They were riding creatures that looked like giant camels but they stood on two legs. The creatures riding them held spears and swords, they looked like humans yet they had horns and spikes going down their backs, these were indeed the Cieradonians. "Capture them!" They yelled. Gaur began to attack , but Fear whispered and stopped him. "If they believe that they can hold three saiyans captive then let them try. We let them take us to their base and then we smoke em' out." Gaur agreed as well as Pytha. They threw Fear and Pytha into the same prison then threw Gaur into the one across from theirs. The last guard that left hit the bars of the prison the Gaur was captive in as he spoke to the saiyans. "Murderous saiyans, you will never grow up to kill another innocent soul." As he walked off, Gaur grabbed the back of his shirt and slammed him against the bars. He held tightly to his head lock and jarred the man's back, he couldn't breath very well and he was horridly frightened. "Now you listen to me foolish man. Don't you dare call us murderous. We were taught to kill and you were taught to guard, so do your job as we do ours. Remind me to kill you first." He growled then released the man, he fell to the floor gasping for breath and began to run quickly while staggering. "Scared him a great deal. He'll probably send some more guards." Fear said from across the room. "It'll teach him not to play around with us." "Perhaps. But maybe the best thing to do is to just stay here. We could take over the planet or just live peacefully." "You have a huge imagination my friend." "It doesn't hurt to hope." "You've changed since last time I talked to you." Gaur slid down to the floor and stared at the darkness in a corner. "What do you mean?" "Well, you aren't the same ol' serious, fearless saiyan I used to know." "I am fearless. That's how I got my name sir." Fear glanced at the sleeping Pytha next to her then threw a piece of cement through the bars. "Ever since I killed that little girl on Sentry, I haven't been the same either." Gaur became silent. Fear looked over at him then decided not to reply. They sat in those cells for quite a while listening to repeated drips of water and the soft sound of Pytha's snoring. It was silent. Fear stood up and stared at the door of the room for a while, it suddenly opened with a bang. The guards marched down the hallway and opened each prison cell relieving the soundless saiyans from the boredom. They were led to a great hall filled with crimson curtains and massive tables of food, which made their mouths water. The entire room looked almost magical for it was the king's room, the main room...  
  
Episode 4: The Regretable Past  
  
The mighty king had a look of pure hatred on his face and he began to speak with the upmost serious of words. "You...you saiyans have terrorized our planet for decades..." "Excuse me but, just because saiyans did that doesn't mean that we ourselves are those saiyans!" Fear interrupted. "SILENCE!!" "Go to hell." She said coldly to the king causing a great shudder throughout the rows of his people. "That talk will not be prohibited here!" "Fuck off gramps." "How dare you!" He grew to the point of spatting at them. Fear gave him the finger then drew her attention away from the king as if she wasn't listening. "Fine! You will be sentenced to nine years in prison!" He glared at the guards and they quickly ran to chain up the young saiyans. Gaur stepped forward in front of them, neither Fear nor Pytha changing their expressions. "You won't be taking us anywhere." He held up his hand and prepared to power up a large blast. The king suddenly yelled out. "Wait! Stop! Please!" Gaur looked at Fear and she gestured for him to stop his attack. The guards even stopped in thier motion. "Don't...please...our village was destroyed by saiyans a long time ago...it was so stressing to rebuild. My son and daughter were killed by saiyans...please don't harm us." The king began to cry as if forced by invisible strings. The three saiyans were frozen, as they watched the many tears fall to the floor. Fear stepped before them and spoke seriously to him. "If your children were killed, what in favor did you do to help them in their time of need?" She said then put up her hand alongside of Gaur's, Pytha joined them after she shook herself from daze. The king's guards just stared at them; having an endless dream of the time when their king was once killed before.They never payed attention to the three saiyans that prepared to fire. Their eyes were full of fear, the fear of dieing. "Your time is over. We will take care of Freiza for you and the evil saiyans that are so much worse than we." Fear said coldly, then in a great flash of lightened energy; the entire structure was blown away in fury. The young saiyans floated outside as the building crumbled after it's pillars have been destroyed. "No warning and no mercy." Pytha giggled. Fear watched her own feet, she was thinking of something...deeply as they headed to where their ships were placed. Gaur noticed this. "What's wrong Fear?" "I was just thinking of why we always have to kill. And why so deeply in cold blooded murder. We do label the names murderous." "Freiza would punish us if he knew that we let anyone go and besides, it is how we were all brought up." "Yeah but, how about we just run away? I mean Freiza can't make us kill anymore if we aren't there to kill in the first place." "We can't...he'd track us down." "You're right. But we have to get away somehow." "That shows you to never make friends with our enemy." "Or show a feeling about them..." Fear's eyes felt suddenly heavy. "Let's head back to the ship and give Freiza our report." 


End file.
